


Fairy of death

by zicovian



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Next Generation, fairy of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zicovian/pseuds/zicovian
Summary: Princess Nex is the princess of Phobos Which rules over death and life. Princess Nex dosent know how to put her powers into good use, so her parents send her to Alefea, in hopes their daughter will learn the right way. There she will meet the daughters of the Winx club and form some enemy's along her studies. (First chapter is introduction)





	

"Princess Nex come along at once,"Molestus, the guard of Phobos called

Princess Nex sighed. She was tired of being ordered around by a snotty guard, she wanted to do things her way for a change. That's why she was enrolling in Alfea, the most prostegoius fairy in training school there is.

She flicked her wavy red brown hAir out of her face as she walked down the red and gold corridor with Molestus.

"Now I trust you have everything packed," he asked, his blue eyes shining.

"Yeah, my suitcase is waiting downstairs for me," she smiled gently.

"Good, now why don't you say goodbye to King Abeo and Queen Absum?" The guard said.

Her parents, were so not worth saying goodbye to, but she guessed that it was only fair for them to see their daughter one last time. After all she was their last and only surviving child.

She turned ad started to walk up spiraling stair cases.

She soon reached a door which was brown with a gold door knob and opened it slightly. She looked in and found her mother and father in deep discussion.

"Mother? Father?" She called.

King Abeo and Queen Absum looked up and their eyes shone with love.

"Come my dear daughter, come this way," Queen Absum said, ushering her daughter inside.

Nex walked in, her white skirt making swishing sounds as she walked to her parents Throne.

Her father put his massive hands on her shoulder and smiled. "I hope you have fun at Alfea College. You will learn how to use your powers properly. "

Nex bit her lip. Her power was unusual for a fairy. Her power was death and life and ghosts. What use would that be? She knew she would only be used for the last resort.

"I know what your thinking my sweet," Queen Absum said.

"I was young and foolish when I fell for the acies. This was before I met your father. His power was very dark and powerful, which passed down to you Nex. But you must now use that power to good use. Do not let either of us down."

She stood outside the castle, her white suitcase in her hands. She looked up, and as she did, a specialist's Wind Rider was waiting for her.

He hopped off and took off his helmet.

Underneath was an asian looking man with with short spiky hair.

"ADIUVO!" She cried, rushing to him, her suitcase bouncing on the ground.

He hugged her tight. "It's been ages Princess Nex. And now I hear your going to Alfea!" He said, a wide smile on his face.

She nodded her head.

"Isn't it exciting? Finally I get to do what I want to do for a change."

Adiuvo nodded his head in agreement. He put his helmet back on and jumped on his Wind Rider.

"You coming?"

"Ugh,Honestly, Phos why are you so messy!" A girl with long honey brown hair yelled, throwing a pink top to the floor. Her clothes were thrown all around her bed, in a messy aray of pink, orange and green.

Her brother Phos was smiling sheepishly by the door. His hair was blonde like his mothers Stella's, but his eyes were like his fathers Brandon.

"I'm sorry, Aglaia. I lost something in your room and when I couldn't find it I decided to look somewhere else in your room and when I couldn't find it there-"

"UGH just get out of my room!" Aglaia yelled.

Phos yelped and ran out, bumping into Stella as she walked in.

"Oh Aglaia. Your room is a mess," she sighed.

"Well it isn't my fault Phos messed up my room. "

Stella walked in, her hair to her shoulders now. She wrote a orange top with stars and moons on it and yellow trousers and her signature high heals to match.

She sat on the edge of the bed, urging her daughter to follow.  
Aglaia sat down looking at her mum.

"What's up mum?" She asked.

"You know how you've Always wanted to go to Alfea for like... Forever?"

Aglaia nodded her head.

"Well you finally can. With my new fashion line coming and Brandon's movie coming out we have enough money to send you there!"

"Oh mum your the best!.

" Alexis can you help me with these plants please?" A sweet voice sounded from the garden.

A girl with long purple hair walked out. She wore a green dress which ended at her elbows. Her shoes were pink flip flops. She didn't care about fashion or looking good, nature was her calling and that's all she cared about.

She walked into the greenhouse to see her mother, Flora using her magic to heal some plants.

"Oh good you're hear" she said, after noticing her daughter entering the room. "

She smiled and walked in.

"Yeah mum?" She asked, using a finger to make a rose bloom. She smiled gently at it.

"That was well done. I have news for you."

"For me?" She asked, her eyes widening.

"You have much power for a young girl your age. But you have no way to control it. To help you to for to land understand your power letter, I'm going to send you off to Alefea. "

"B-but can't you teach me?" Alexis asked, appealed at the thought of leaving her mother on her own.

Ever since Helia died Flora never dated, stating that she'd feel she were betraying her husband.

"I'm sorry but there are something's even I can't help you with."

One Heart

"One Heart for the times we Fly  
gotta stay alive. .I will survive  
for the city streets  
for the hip hop beats  
One heart oh I do believe  
is all we need  
Ohohoh"

Riven clapped in approval.

"Very good, Melina. "

She smiled. Red hair blew in the breeze as she and her father stood outside.

"Do you think mum heared me ?" She asked softly,looking out of hithe ocean of Melody. The whales were dancing in the waves.

Riven remembered the song Musa told him a bout the one the her mother used to sing to her about the wales.

"Yeah I think she will.m hey, Melina..." Riven started.

"Oh what is do you you sound so concerned?" Melina said, rolling her eyes.

"Well... I'm sending you to Alefea. Your voice is beautiful, your looks everything. I want you to be the best fairy there is in Melody. I can't teach you that, but Alfea can. I want you to make your mother proud, and the wales will tell her that."

Melina's tears started to form.

"Oh dad."

"Oh yeah, I beat you fair and square!" Sophia smirked, throwing the video game controller down on the floor.

Her dirty blonde hair fell in her eyes, which she moved out off the way.

"No way, you cheated!" Her brother, Zenobios hissed.

"No way, just because a girl beat you in gaming dosent mean she cheated!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh huh!"

"Nuh huh!"

"Oh that's enough the pair of you !" Techna cried,throwing her paper work in the air.

Sophia closed an eye and flinched, expecting her mother to explode in electricity.

But that didn't happen and Sophia relaxed.

"Youve spend too much time playing on your game. You and Zenobios have to get to your schools now. red Fountin won't wait forever."

"What about sad." The pink haired boy asked, pushing his glasses on his face.

"He's bussy at a confressnce I'll tell him you said goodbye. Now get. The car will be coming soon."

The classical sounds of the ocean calmed Sasha down a lot. She sighed gently as she breathed in the salty air of Tides air.

"Isn't it beautiful." Queen Aisha said.

She surprised Sasha, making her almost fall.

"MORFiX BARRIER!" her mother yelled.

Before she fell in the water, a pink sheiled broke her fall.

She breathed in a sigh of relief and was calm when her mother brought her back up again.

Sasha was happy when she was on the ground again.

"I'm sorry I startled you. But I have so,e happy news. You've been accepted into Alfea high."

"Really?" She cried, holding her mothers hand in bdfore ment.

"Yay! I need to go pack-"

"All ready done for you. "

"Cherry please be careful on Alfea..." Bloom said quietly.

Cherry was a strawberry blonde girl with more stawbrerry then blonde. Though she enervated her fathers confidence.

"Of course I will mum. I, always careful." As she said that, she slipped on a peice of carpet and fell on her bottom.

Bloom laughed and helped her daughter up.

"Of course you are. "

A blonde man walked down, guarded by two men.

"Papa!"

Then she noticed a pale blonde haired little girl next to him.

"Sunflower..." She muttered. She'd miss her little sister. But she knew she'd see her again.

Cherry raced to them hugging her dad tight nad then Kneeling down to look at her sister.

"Sunflower...mi won't forget you.. Ever. And when I come back for summer I'll have lots of stories to tell you!"

Sunflower nodded her eyes watery.

"Alright. Let's get to alfia. "

(So that's the introduction of the new Winx Club. I hope it wasn't too boring. )


End file.
